User talk:Destructivedisk
RE: Logo Chatttttttttttttttt CHAT, CHAT, CHAT. Be on chat! <<-Rage->> 21:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC) /* wars wiki */ "Humor" Page Why is there only 4 story links on the "Humor" page?, or am I missing something? Come to think of it, that's very funny! No wonder it's called the "Humor" page! (get it?) TitaniumBardock 01:30, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ! I'll Discover Your Identity,Eventually ummmmmmmmmm r u a stacker Logo Site Hey man, can you remind me of the site you used to make the logo of Dragon Ball IP and multiple other stories? Also, look at my talk page to see the response to your question. TitaniumBardock 20:28, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Is Kiana... Question Man, why do I keep pestering you with questions? You know when the Z Fighters, and others that have the abilty of flight, speed through the air, and they look like a meteor coming through Earth's atmosphere? What is that called? I believe it is called Dragon Dash. Am I right? Let me know on my talk page. TitaniumBardock 20:43, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Gokan the Great 22:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC)Leaving Listen mate, don't leave. You're a very well respected member here, and one of our best authors. As KidVegeta said, the wiki will seem a lot duller know that you've gone. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 08:50, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Lying? hey disk u mind if im in the series Promotion Congratualtions. In the wake of SonikFan112 leaving his administrative position, you have been promoted to administrator. Of course, you may refuse this offer, in which case you will need to contact either myself or KidVegeta and have yourself demoted. But in any case, congrats! [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 09:07, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Congrats... ' SonikFan ' Congrats ﻿ ﻿ Re: Featured Fanons i need help with my picture for my fan fiction. my fan fiction is Mario: The Super Saiyan Within Opinions can change, KV, they can. I didn't think that would be fair when we first discussed this, but to be honest, IR and Legacies should be added on. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:56, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I need to give agreeance to this. My story should be removed from the main page, since, compared to other featured articles, it really holds no value. About the list of fanons, I don't think that there should be two by one user (Though Legacies are OK to be added since It's a community project). It gives new users "Not many good writters here" impression. <<-Rage->> 13:57, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I have to disagree here. I know that good writers are rare here, but having multiple f.f. would give me the impression of small quality of stories here. Besides, that last pool can be considered as an attack on me. "Hey, that Bleach crossover sucks, let's make a pool about it! Yeah, we will humilliate RB." Honestly, it should be deleted. One pool is more than enough. <<-Rage->> 13:00, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to seem up myself, but I think at the moment our selections are good. It shows we have a wide variety of different fanons, and ST is pretty much the only fanon on the Featured Fanons that has GT canon. Dragon Ball Dimensions seems quite good, from what I've read so far, so perhaps it could be added on, but I think we're pretty much fine, and just need to add on IR or Legacies. Legacies definitely, a good example of a collaborative project, and we may need to discuss IR a bit more, but other than that, I think we're fine. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:19, March 17, 2011 (UTC) What I meant is it shows we are versatile in what we accept here. I know ST is past it's prime, so I've been pondering whether to update it to a higher grade of writing, and then to alter the storyline a bit. Even I dislike Serroli's backstory, that needs to be changed. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:06, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, DD. It says on your profile page, "United Federation of Planets". I know that name, it's in Astro Empires, Ixion Server, and Juno Server. I would like to talk about this on my page if you don't mind. TitaniumBardock 18:44, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Swetty says I totally agree. I was actually thinking of suggesting this, though I didn't get round to it. I'm hoping to get a bit of revamping done later on this week, as I'll be absent for eight days in about 7-8 days. That'll hopefully be the last absence I have for a while. Anyway, I think I should first sort out the stuff with Serroli's backstory and the initial start to the series, now I've decided to cut the Buu Reborn saga. And I've an idea I just thought of. I won't remove it entirely, I'll place it down as a movie/special thing for ST, obviously non-canon. That way I won't have to go back and stuff up all the games I've already made for ST. But as for Bloodlines, I haven't read it, though from what I have heard about it, it may not be ready just yet. I would say, at this point in time, that both ST and Bloodlines should be removed at the moment. As for the current list, I've a feeling Legacies should be placed on. While some of the tales within are not the greatest in terms of plot expansion and grammar and such, it gives variety to the list, something we desperately need. We can't have a wiki where the outward appearance is that we accept a linear style of fanons, something I've often said. While not related, I think we need to advertise our versatility a bit more, just for emphasis on this point. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 03:48, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Who write that Notice? Hello I try to make certain and try make good ok. Can u help me fix ok thanks. Question Lol... Thanks for the welcome! lol if that makes sense. Do you really think YYH is better than DBZ? *nods head dissapointedly* Shame shame... Lol jk! Lol... Thanks for the welcome! lol if that makes sense. Do you really think YYH is better than DBZ? *nods head dissapointedly* Shame shame... Lol jk! AkurnaSkulblaka 22:33, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Templates List I've been thinking lately, and I've realised that our templates are actually a bit of a mess. They're all over the place, so I think a good way to organise them would be to have a complete list of all the templates that we have simplified into one page. Obviously it wouldn't have the templates for the main page and such, but ones that users can place on their articles and pages. The problem is, I can't find all our templates so I can't compile all of them into a list. I'm starting to make a compilation now, and I'll link you to it when I complete it, but if you could be on the lookout for wayward templates add them onto the page. Thanks. SSWerty 23:02, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball What If Hey man, want to be part of Dragon Ball What if...? ExtremeSSJ4 23:27, April 11, 2011 (UTC) So you are in? ExtremeSSJ4 23:33, April 11, 2011 (UTC) What season do you want your episode in, 2 or 3? ExtremeSSJ4 23:48, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Nope there is only 3 seasons so far ExtremeSSJ4 23:51, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat Banning Kyle Kytle and such It is kinda hypocrite of you, but really, Kyle Kytle is a troll, there's no way that he isn't. My cousin, who basically knows nothing about English writes better than him. Besides, I don't remember if I actually used "F*****ng Retarded" but I was annoyed. He is a troll, and I banned a troll. SF112 thinks he's a troll too. And yes, after all, I have no evidence, but he is annoying.<<-Rage->> 17:13, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Wait, he told you that he has a disability? Then I'll not be mean anymore, but I don't think that that is true, duhhh... <<-Rage->> 16:35, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Deleting templates Okay, okay now. I don't know how sick mind you or KV have, but Goten is not Gohan's son for God's sake! If you think it is, keep that for yourself, but when almost everyone says It's not canon, then, dude... delete the friking template! KV and you are wicked, and look at this in weird ways, but if you want a story to be canon, follow what DBEncyclopedia says and what actually Anime and Manga said. Gohan is not really a girl, and never was, so the theory that Goku raped him just won't work. We all know Gohan is a boy and that he isn't a sexual maniac like, for example, KV. Now, I please you to understand this from the perspective of normal people and consider common sense something which is right. It is '''not normal for a child to make his mother pregnant at all. Add his 12 years to that, dude. No one would do such a thing. Now, I don't want a sarcastic answer. We all know that Goten is'n't' Gohan's son so don't answer with things like "Dude, logic supports it!" or "It'' is'' common sense!" I don't care. At least one thing needs to be good at this Wiki. Don't confuse the new users and don't frickingly confuse users who are under your mind control! So, I think that both SSW and HZ would support it, as well as a few normal users from here. That's why SF112 did no mistake by deleting that template. With kind(ish) regards, <<-Rage->> 18:34, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, okay, now. I don't know how could it fit canon. Why? Because everyone was acting like Goten is Gohan's brother! I could swear that at the episode where Goten was shown, the narrator said "And the a son that Goku left behind before dying." or something with the same meaning. I don't think that narrator would lie! Also, Gohan is always saying things about Goten being his brother. If he was mad enough to have sex with his mom, he wouldn't hide that Goten is his son from everyone. I personally don't even think that Gohan could even knw what sex was when he was at that age. Look at Goku, dude <_< <<-Rage->> 19:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) http://i27.mangareader.net/dragon-ball/425/dragon-ball-71270.jpg <---- Even Manga says it BTW, SF112 did indeed warn KV, on the chat. He said that if he doesn't remove the template, TF looses it canon template. And, as you knw, KV did not. By this, SF112 had the right to remove it (Even since Manga prooves that Goten is just Gohan's brother). <<-Rage->> 19:29, April 18, 2011 (UTC) REVIEW I did my first review tell me what you think? 19:01, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Overly-Long Comments Hey man I want to ask how you do a User Talk Archive -ExtremeSSJ4 05:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) You can do it for me, Thanks! -ExtremeSSJ4 05:19, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Human Forces The episode is well written its just kind of weird I also think this episode can be turn into three different ones like What If Chiaotzu was a saiyan, What If Tien turned into a Majin and What If Yamcha and Krillin fuse. -ExtremeSSJ4 05:55, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Ohh and DD I put the pic but it looks different can you fix it? -ExtremeSSJ4 05:57, April 20, 2011 (UTC) KV fixed it -ExtremeSSJ4 06:14, April 20, 2011 (UTC) dragonball raging blast 3 What up do you know anything about raging blast 3